Elizabeth's Valenine
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Companion piece to “Once is Never Enough”. Takes place during the year Jack and Elizabeth stayed in St. Petersburg. You do not have to read OINE to understand this. Although some of it may be confusing. JE. Rating for one word, nothing bad.


Elizabeth's Valentine

Summary: Companion piece to "Once is Never Enough". Takes place during the year Jack and Elizabeth stayed in St. Petersburg. You do not have to read OINE to understand this. Although some of it may be confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or anything. Just for fun. No Moola.

The Story:

Jack was up early on St. Valentine's Day, although not by choice. Matthew had gotten up and started to scream from the crib that was positioned on the other side of the room, close to his mother.

Getting up he stretched and rubbed at his face, he still hadn't figured out what to get Elizabeth and because of Matthew's screaming he was getting a headache.

"Alright boy I'm coming." He said and the small boy stopped for a moment before screaming again.

Matthew held out his arms when Jack came over. The pirate picked up his son and made a face.

"Do you always need too smell so bad in the mornings?"

The Five month old laughed and started to hit his dad on the head. "Alright, let's go change your pants."

One very messy diaper later and a quick note to Elizabeth telling her not to worry, the two Sparrows' went out into the town.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson, what is it I can do for you and young Matthew today."

Jack shifted his son on his hip and looked at some of the jewelry that was on display.

"I'm looking for something for my wife, what do you think?"

Gunther, the old jeweler looked at Jack and smiled. "This is your first Valentine's Day is it not?"

"Yes it is, and I want to get her something very special."

"Diamonds are always best sir; do you want a ring or a necklace?"

Jack looked over all the different items, "No, that bracelet." He said then looked up, unsure of himself. "Do you think?"

Gunther smiled and nodded his head, the bracelet was of fine quality and it alternated between diamonds and rubies, a very exquisite piece.

"It is a perfect choice Mr. Andrews. Would you like it?"

Jack put Matthew on the floor to pay the man. "Do you think Sarah will like it? Tell me the truth."

Gunther had been married for many years before his wife had died quite suddenly from Scarlet Fever not too long ago. The old man wasn't bitter however and liked the family, especially young Matthew.

"Yes she will, as long as you give her something else too."

Jack smiled to himself, he knew what the old man was implying and it was comforting to him that even when he reaches old age thoughts of sex would never be the last thing.

"Don't worry about that Gunther."

"Are you and the missus planning on anymore children John?"

Jack looked at Matthew who was eating something that looked like dust off of the floor.

"Not for a while, I still have my hands tied up with this one."

They laughed and Jack thanked him before heading home where Elizabeth was washing the windows.

Putting Matthew down he watched him for a moment while he scooted along in the grass.

Elizabeth was humming to herself and didn't notice him before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She screamed and tried to turn to hit him. That just made Matthew scream and shake his head.

"Jack Sparrow! Do not sneak up on me like that again!" She yelled and picked up her son.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling, forgive me?" He asked and put on his cutest puppy dog face.

"Well, no. But I'm sure you can do better than a sorry darling."

Jack grinned and kissed her. "I know I can."

Elizabeth laughed and took Matthew in the house to clean the dirt off his mouth. "I swear, he's going to be as dirty as you if you leave him in the dirt which for him eventually turns into mud."

"Oh now love, I'm not dirty, just worn."

Elizabeth couldn't resist. "So are you saying your old?"

The pirate put a hand to his heart and stumbled backwards making Matthew laugh. "No! Never! Why, are you saying you married and old guy?"

"Well, old or not you are good looking." She said and put Matthew in the play pin Alex had brought the last time he was there.

Jack took her hands in his and kissed her before pulling out the box he had gotten from Gunther's.

"What's that?"

"My apology, and your Valentine's Day gift."

Elizabeth gasped when she saw the bracelet inside. "Oh Jack, it's beautiful. Help me put it on."

He did and snapped the clasp that held it together. "There, now everyone will know how in love you are with your husband."

She laughed and touched his clean shaven face. "Everyone already does. I let them know because if I don't all the other boys will want to come to bed with me."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? Well, I'll just have to put those boys in there place." He said and kissed her again. That was something he would never get tired of.

END

Yay for Valentine's Day! Yay for JE!


End file.
